Network connections between computing devices are ubiquitous. However, these network connections are not perfect. In other words, data to be exchanged between the two computing devices may be lost (i.e., dropped) by the network connection, which impacts the performance of one or both of the computing devices. Accordingly, measuring the loss on a network connection is of great importance.